Tensions
by Di-Bee
Summary: Une équipe qui semble vibrer à l'unisson, malgré les tensions, et, si c'était cette tension qui allait leur permettre d'avancer ? Un peu de j


Titre : Tensions

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Une équipe qui semble vibrer à l'unisson, malgré les tensions, et, si c'était cette tension qui allait leur permettre d'avancer ?

Rating : T

Pairing : Gibbs/Jen, Ziva, Tony, Abby.

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Midship pour la correction.

Je situe cette fic entre l'arrivée de Ziva et son intégration totale à l'équipe, disons que ce serait une missing scene d'un ...missing épisode de la saison trois...Idée tordue, mais, vous deviez vous y attendre ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous.

Histoire :

Tout allait bien, tout irait bien, une fois que cette histoire serait finie.

Ça allait être compliqué de régler rapidement cette affaire, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'affaire classique, plutôt le genre alambiquée, et obsédante. Très obsédante. Surtout pour Gibbs.

Il était resté "bloqué" sur cette série de pensées depuis maintenant quelques jours : Traque, café, rapidité.

A croire que même son bateau ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités, chose étrange par excellence. Il n'avait pas cherché à se "détendre" depuis plusieurs jours, il était resté totalement focalisé sur l'affaire, le tueur, les suspects. Les rares heures où il s'était accordé une pause sommeil, c'était en étant sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre les résultats des diverses analyses qu'Abby avait eues à mener.

Tous étaient sur les nerfs, s'endormant, parfois malgré eux, sur leur clavier d'ordinateur, ce qui avait pour effet de laisser des traces de touches alphanumériques sur les visages des agents.

Ziva n'était là que depuis peu de temps. Oh, elle avait à peu près réussi à s'intégrer, mais elle demeurait une étrangère, elle ne faisait pas encore vraiment partie de l'équipe... Elle était toujours plus résistante, plus endurante, plus ... informée que tous les autres. Plus sur les nerfs, aussi.

Elle était formée pour interroger, formée pour tuer, aussi. Elle était très bien formée. Nul ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais, elle restait la demi-sœur du meurtrier de Kate, et ça, Tony ne pouvait le lui pardonner. Sa rancœur passait au travers de tout petits gestes, presque anodins, mais, qui touchaient plus Ziva que quiconque ne pouvait le penser.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, pas plus qu'aux côtés de son frère, dans la cave de Gibbs, elle ne s'était sentie de son côté, elle était du bon côté de la loi, elle était la loi, à présent. Mais, elle avait tant de mal à le leur faire comprendre...

Si Jen l'avait comprise, elle avait encore du vin sur la planche pour ce qui était du reste de "son équipe". Voilà qui lui faisait bizarre. Elle faisait partie d'une équipe. Elle qui était tant habituée à travailler seule, ou avec juste une personne de confiance, elle se retrouvait piégée dans un engrenage qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, dans lequel elle se sentait comme une pièce défaillante. Et les autres ne se privaient pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Abby avait gardé une certaine animosité contre la jeune israélienne. Elles étaient radicalement opposées, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais, si elle avait su, su pourquoi Gibbs l'avait acceptée aussi "facilement" dans son équipe, peut-être tous auraient-ils un peu plus d'estime pour elle, peut-être la laisseraient-ils agir, lui feraient-ils confiance, si tant est qu'ils le puissent avec la sœur d'un meurtrier. Encore et toujours son frère qui revenait dans l'équation insoluble de sa vie.

_Cette affaire avait au moins le mérite de les faire se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les guerres intestines qui mûrissaient entre les nouveaux équipiers. Gibbs aurait tôt fait de mettre toute cette situation au clair dès la fin de l'enquête,_ espéra Jen, accoudée, comme à son habitude, contre la rambarde de l'escalier, observant avec peine la situation qu'elle avait sous les yeux. L'enquête avait réussi à suffisamment aveugler le chef d'équipe pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Elle allait le convoquer dans son bureau, lui sortir de la tête, pour quelques minutes au moins, cette enquête, lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passait sous son nez; son intuition, pourtant si infaillible, ou du moins voulait-il le faire croire, l'avait bernée pour cette fois.

D'un signe de tête, elle incita son ex-mentor à monter la rejoindre, et, sans quitter son poste d'observation, lui désigna l'équipe, qui travaillait d'arrache-pied, sous leurs yeux. Avant même que la directrice ne se mit à parler, il murmura un "Je sais, Jen.", si las, qu'elle se retourna vers lui, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dévoiler ses faiblesses, même passagères.

"Il n'y a rien à faire, on n'a rien, rien qui rattache qui que ce soit à ce meurtre, rien pour soulager la peine des parents, rien pour rassurer l'opinion publique."

Il y avait une telle fatalité dans ses mots que la directrice ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle que son agent avait laissée sur la rampe. Elle était son soutien, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme un signe de remerciement, puis redescendit, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé le meurtrier, et de l'avoir bouclé en prison pour la peine maximale qu'il encourait.

La rousse remonta la portion d'escalier qui la séparait de son bureau, et retourna répondre à la horde de journalistes qui l'assaillaient depuis le début de l'enquête, Jethro Gibbs n'était pas le seul à ne plus savoir quoi tenter...


End file.
